Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear vehicle body reinforcing structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear vehicle body reinforcing structure which reinforces a vehicle body rear door opening opened/closed by a tail gate in a hatchback type space frame vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a so-called space frame vehicle body constituting a vehicle body by connecting frame type vehicle body members to each other includes a front vehicle body positioned at the front in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle and constituting an engine room, a central vehicle body positioned at the center in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and constituting a passenger room, and a rear vehicle body positioned at the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and constituting a trunk room.
A rear vehicle body of a midship vehicle in which the engine room is positioned at the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle has a form in which multiple vehicle body frames are connected in a thrust structure in a space between rear side members extended in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and deployed at both left and right sides in the width direction of the vehicle and a roof of the vehicle and some vehicle body frames having the thrust structure are connected with a rear shock absorber.
In a rear vehicle body structure of the space frame vehicle body, in the case of a hatch back type, a vehicle body rear door opening opened/closed by a tail gate is provided and a reinforcing structure to appropriately reinforce strength of a vehicle body rear door opening needs to be developed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.